Winx Club - Episode 503/Script
Return to Alfea Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx put on a special benefit concert to protect Gardenia's beaches. In the prison of Andros, after absorbing toxic pollution, Tritannus has become a monster, who can transform sea-creatures into evil mutants, which makes Icy fall madly in love with him. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Faragonda: Welcome everyone, welcome to Alfea College for fairies and a new year. I see many new faces and some familiar ones too. This year, there is one new fairy that I want everyone to meet. I am happy to introduce Roxy. Roxy: Hey! Faragonda: Roxy is from Earth where magic was absent for a very long time but through her courage, magic is back on Earth and she is here at Alfea thanks to some of your fellow students... The Winx. Students: Wow. Bloom: Hey there everybody. We're back. Students: Wow, great to see you. Fairy #1: I am so glad your back. Fairy #2: It hasn't been the same without you. Bloom: Aww... Fairy #3: I love your outfit. It looks great. *Kiko falls onto the ground.* Bloom: Hm... Kiko. Okay. *She lifts Kiko in her arms.* Bloom: Kiko is back too. *The girls laughs.* Alice: Will you take a picture with us Stella? Stella: Sure. Alice: You are my favorite Winx. We always wish we were just like you. Stella: No problem. *She changes the three students into her clones.* Stella: Say cheese. Students: Cheese. Griselda: Such foolishness. Faragonda: Yes, Griselda, I missed them too. Bloom: See you later. Bye. Roxy: Bloom! I can't believe that I'm really at Alfea. I'm so nervous. Bloom: There's nothing to be nervous about. Musa: You're going to be just fine. Roxy: Thank you, guys. *The Specialists arrives.* Musa: Hey. Flora: Hi! Brandon: Hello ladies. *The girls giggle.* Stella: You're such a geek. Brandon: Happy to see me anyway? Stella: You know it. Musa: Hi. Timmy: Hello, Tecna. Tecna: Hello, Timmy. Aisha: Hmm... Bloom: Hey. Aisha: Where's Sky? He didn't come? Bloom: He's been really busy lately. Been crown prince. Musa: Riven says Sky is on his way. Riven: Yeah, He is coming. He was right behind us. Brandon: In fact, here he comes now. Bloom: Sky, you made it. Sky: Sorry I'm late, Bloom. Bloom: I am just glad you are here. Sky: Yeah... Bloom: Sky, is everything okay? *Flashback.* Sky: If the crown prince of Eraklyon loses the Pendant it means he'll never be happy with the girl he loves. Sky: I lost it. Bloom: Lost what? Sky: Oh nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. Forget I said anything about it. Excuse me. Bloom: Oh... Helia: A special origami for you, Flora. Flora: Oh, Helia. Krystal: Helia! Helia: Princess Krystal. Krystal: I thought that was you. I am so glad to see you. Helia: May I present my friend Flora. Flora, this is Princess Krystal of Linphea. Flora: All in fames know their princess, your highness. Krystal: And I have heard all about you from Helia. I am so happy I found you. Flora: Oh... Krystal: What have you been up to? Helia: Umm... Well... Umm... Krystal: Helia and I have been friends for ever. Flora: Oh... Krystal: You have to tell me everything you have been doing, how was your summer? Helia: Well, umm... Flora? Bloom: Miss Faragonda, we need to speak with you. Faragonda: Of course. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Winx, we are once again facing a dangerous adversary. I am very concerned by all that you've told me about Tritannus. Bloom: And the worst thing is that our Believix powers don't seem to work very well underwater. Faragonda: Your powers as Believix fairies are great but far from land, in the world of water they are less effective. Stella: But Tritannus is strong. Aisha: And getting stronger. Bloom: How are we going to stop him? Faragonda: There is one way, you must try to acquire Sirenix. Stella: Oh, great! Just when I thought we were done. Faragonda: Sirenix is an ancient power born of the magic of the ocean, it will make you strong enough to defeat Tritannus. But no one has become a sirenix fairy for quite some time. Bloom: Then, how do we acquire the power? Become Sirenix fairies. Faragonda: You must start by finding the ancient book of Sirenix. But that would be a great challenge for it is hidden and I do not know where. Tecna and Aisha: Oh! Faragonda: However, I do know who knows its hiding place. Bloom, you must ask your sister, Daphne. *She opens a mirror to see Daphne.* Bloom: Daphne? Faragonda: She was the last fairy to acquire Sirenix, only she can tell you. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Tecna: I'm running a search to all known magic databases for Sirenix. *Kiko falls from the table.* Tecna: But so far, nothing. Flora: Sirenix must be truly ancient. I wonder what the powers are. Stella: I'll like to have a sushi spell, as you know I can always go for some sushi. *Musa laughs suddenly Aisha's phone starts ringing.* Aisha: Oh, it's my mom. Niobe: Aisha. Aisha: Mom, what's wrong? Niobe: Things are rather difficult here, dear. Your uncle, King Neptune, he is very angry that Tritannus escaped. Scene: Neptune's Throne Room Neptune: How could he have gotten away? Phylla: We tried, your majesty but... Tritannus has changed. He's a monster now. Lemmy: He used his trident to turn the guards into horrible monsters just like him. Neptune: Uh! I will not tolerate it. I will find him wherever he is and I will break him. Tressa: Father, please. Nereus: Think of what you're saying. Neptune: Look what he has done to you, his brother! Nereus: I am fine, father. Tressa: He will heal. Ligea: Please Neptune! Don't be rash. He's our son. Neptune: Tritannus is no longer my son! Ligea: You can't mean that. I will find him. I will talk to him. Nereus: And I will come with you to protect you, mother. Neptune: You're generous, Ligea. And you have courage and noble spirit, Nereus. As I expect from a one who will one day be king but the answer is no! Guards! *King Neptune and the guards leave.* Scene: Lake Roccaluce *Bloom sees some butterflies and follows them till Lake Roccaluce.* Bloom: Oh! Hey! Wait! *Daphne appears.* Bloom: Hello, Daphne. Daphne: Hello, Bloom. *Bloom tries to touch Daphne's hand.* Bloom: Oh... Daphne: I'm so happy to see you again. Do you need my help, little sister? Bloom: Yes, Daphne. I want you to tell me where the Sirenix book is hidden. Daphne: No, not Sirenix! Look at me. Look at what Sirenix did to me! When the three Ancestral Witches attacked the Magic Dimension, I was ready to confront them. But the witches casted a spell on Sirenix. And when I used its power to defend myself, it turned against me and I became this, a spirit without a body. Do not seek Sirenix. If you fail, fate will be terrible. Bloom: But I must try! There is a deadly threat to the Magic Dimension and to stop it, I need the power of Sirenix. Daphne: I wish I could protect you. Bloom: But you can't. Please, Daphne, tell me where is the Sirenix book. Daphne: The Sirenix book is in the Magic Archives of Alfea. Find it at your Unsure. *Daphne vanishes in the water of Lake Roccaluce. Bloom: Daphne... Thank you, Daphne. Scene: Andros's Ocean *The mutants are chasing a fish.* Tritannus: You fools! I don't need need a fish. I must feed my power, I need toxins. Those winx have robbed me of it all. Polluting oil, toxic chemicals. Even those little bit of floating garbage. Scene: Trix Temporary Hideout Icy: Tritannus. *Tritannus makes a mirror to contact to the Trix.* Tritannus: Icy. Icy: I have got news. Your cousin, Aisha and her little fairy friends are back at Alfea. Tritannus: No! Icy: Yes, ever so close to where we are hiding out. I see it as an opportunity to destroy them. Tritannus: Good idea. Stormy: *mimic Tritannus* Good idea. Darcy: There's just a problem with your "good idea". Those fairies always beat us because they are stronger than we are. Tritannus: This time it will be different. I will make you strong. Look! *The Trix laugh.* Tritannus: The dark energy of my trident will make you powerful! *The Trix continues to laugh. Tritannus laughs.* Icy: Now let's go get those fairies. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Aisha: So, the Sirenix book is somewhere in the Magic Archive. Flora: We don't know where is it. Musa: And we don't know what it looks like. Bloom: I didn't say it was going to be easy but we have to find it. Stella: Well, at least we got some reinforcement. *She looks towards Brandon, Sky and Helia.* Bloom: Great. Will you guys make sure that we're not disturbed? It's a big job and we need to focus. Brandon: No problem. We already worked it out. Helia and I will stay out here, Sky will guard the Magic Archive from the inside. Aisha: Sounds like a plan. Bloom: Sky, thanks for your help. Sky: No problem, Bloom, I... Musa: Let's get this show on the road. Bloom: Oh... Sky: I... Bloom: Oh... Musa: C'mon, Bloom. Krystal: Hey, Helia. Helia: Oh! Hi, Krystal. *Flora sighs.* Scene: Outside the Magic Archives Sky: Who's that girl with Helia? Flora: Princess Krystal of Linphea, they are old friends. Sky: Oh. Flora: So, did you give Bloom, the pendent? Sky: No and you know Flora, I can use some advice. Flora: OK? Aisha: Here it is, the Magic Archive. Scene: Inside the Magic Archives The Winx: Wow! Tecna: Check it out! *The Trix are follows the Winx.* Stella: Where do we begin? Aisha: We could try looking under 'S' for 'Sirenix'. Musa: Or 'F' for 'Fat chance'. Bloom: A special book should be in a special place. Aisha: This whole place is special. Tecna: Commencing scan. Flora: Cool! Tecna: Scan complete, I believe environmental analysis will reveal the location of the book. *Suddenly, the Trix appears.* Icy: Hey you guys, looking for something to read? Bloom: The Trix! *The Trix laughs.* Icy: Hello, Winx! Darcy: Did you miss us? Icy: Uh! *Icy attack Bloom, Aisha and Musa.* Bloom: Oh! Musa: Woah! *Sky takes out his sword* Icy: Prince Sky! New hair? Uh! *Icy attacks Sky, but he dodges the attack.* Scene: Outside the Magic Archives Brandon: Trouble! Helia: C'mon Brandon! Krystal: Helia! Wait! Scene: Inside the Magic Archives Stormy: Uh! *She attacks Flora, Musa and Tecna* Stormy: '''Look who's there, *Brandon, Helia and Princess Krytal arrive* '''Helia: '''Flora! '''Flora: '''Helia, watch out! *Darcy attacks Helia* '''Flora: Helia! Krystal: 'He is hurt. '''Flora: '''Oh Helia! ''Coming Soon... Scene: Outside the Magic Archives Coming soon... Scene: Inside the Magic Archives Coming soon... Ending '''Narrator: The Trix cast an evil spell to interfere the Winx search for the Sirenix Book and even worse, Tecna transforms into a terrifying version of herself. Can the Winx break the spell and save Tecna? Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts